


Into the Ayano-verse

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universes, Behind the Scenes, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Memes, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Shitposts, Short One Shot, Writer’s Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: Short one shots that don’t fit anywhere else, memes, and masterposts of all my interpretations of the universe. What more could you want?





	1. For Those Who Don’t Know...

Currently planned series

This Is Home/Student Council Ayano Verse: [PUBLISHED.] An autistic Ayano who doesn’t actually have any kind of weird disease that makes her not feel things. She just experiences stuff differently. Gets together with childhood friend Megami. Hates blood.

Yangire-Chan: [WRITING IN PROGRESS] A cruel sadomasochist of an Ayano who has turned to fighting and daredevil acts to feel the only thing she can feel: adrenaline. She does care about the delinquents, in her own weird way. She’s just very bad at showing it. Gets together with the delinquents + Osorō. Probably pegging them all too. Very rude and gross.

Photography Club Ayano: [WRITING NOT YET STARTED] Selectively Mute Ayano who’s the beloved little sis of the queerplatonic mess that is the photography club. Has a professional camera, takes pictures of EVERYTHING. Not above blackmail. Will do anything to keep her beloved club happy. They will do anything for her, period.

The Deliquents’ Pet: [WRITING IN PROGRESS] trans male Ayano(Ayato) who transfers to school late, and, as a result of being bad with emotions and trans, gets bullied. The delinquents take him under their wing. He’s very sweet, though a little oblivious.

Ayato-kun is so Cool!: [WRITING IN PROGRESS] Features Aishi Ayato, the Vice President is the Martial Arts Club, being fawned over by many of the boys in school, including his childhood friend, Matsuda Budo, many club presidents such as Odayaka Amao, the Student Council President, the school cryptid, and some random third year named Yamada Taro.

Taro’s Completely Normal GF: [WRITING IN PROGRESS] The little stories of Yamada Taro and his cute, normal girlfriend, Aishi Ayano. Post game varied route AU. Muja’s fucking dead and it’s defintely not Ayano’s fault. Osana is a supportive BFF.


	2. Crack One-Shot: The Aishi Ayano Protection Club

“We have a proposal for a club!” A bossy girl yelled, slamming down the form in front of Akane. Behind her was a plain-looking boy with black hair, a girl with green hair texting on her phone, and a girl with her hair in a ponytail, staring into space.

“I see... Um, what’s the club’s name, and who’s the president?”

“Me!” The orange-haired girl said proudly. “And it’s the Aishi Ayano Protection Club! Dedicated to protecting her!” She points at the ponytailed girl. “From harm!”

Aoi comes to save the day, threatening the four out of her office. That was the first week.

The third week, the orange-haired girl is back, and her entourage has grown. Gurin Midori is still on her phone, showing something to Haruka Kokona. Sunoba Kizana is staring the council down with a haughty smirk, and Odayaka Amai is feeding chocolate cupcakes to Yamada Taro, and the subject of the proposed club, Aishi Ayano. Matsuda Budo is talking the girl’s ear off, but she’s happy to listen. Seemingly.

Aoi chases them out.

The fifth week comes with even more students. Ruto Oka is reading a book on spells, and Aishi, Matsuta, Sunoba, and Yamada are reading over her shoulder. Haruka is debating heatedly alongside Najimi Osana on why this should totally be a club! Odayaka and the newly added Rito Asu are talking quietly in the back.

They get a whole two weeks of silence from the club after Aoi shoos them out.

Then, come week eight, they’re back, this time with Shidesu fucking Osoro and her righthand man leading the metaphorical assault. The rest of the students are spilling into the hallway, but among the new members they see the nurse and the new teacher, as well as Kashibuchi Hazu, who is currently holding hands with the now famed Aishi Ayano. The principal has to step in to send them all home.

Unfortunately, the next day they are forced to say embarrassing things, on the blackmail charges of Info-chan, who was apparently displeased with her ‘second club’ being shot down again.

Week ten, Aoi sees that an empty classroom has been made into a clubroom. A red banner declares it the ‘Aishi Ayano Protection Club’ and there are several students already inside, fawning over the plain girl. She seems happy to have friends, responding softly to all of their attention and affection as Yamada Hanako clings to her arm.

“Who approved this?!” The Council enforcer exclaims.

“Me.” Saikou Megami says easily, walking into the room.


	3. Ayano Gets Adopted By Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano’s been able to see demons for as long as she could remember. They’ve raised her in the many parts of her life where Ryoba left her to fend for herself. (That is, all of life.) She’s pretty happy with the arrangement.
> 
> Unfortunately, she’s pretty sure that demons can’t come to parent-teacher conferences.

It’s 3:29 in the afternoon. In exactly a minute, the parent-teacher conference will start. Ayano is preparing to inform Kunahito-san that yes, her parents are home, but they didn’t want to come. Or at least, Ryoba didn’t.

It’s a cruel truth that Ayano lives with. Her mom only sees her as a successor. Doesn’t think she needs nurturing. Won’t leave her father alone long enough for him to do it for her. It wasn’t like she had no parental figures... but that was complicated.

See, ever since she was little, Aishi Ayano was able to commune with passing demons and ghosts. They had proved their existence as real things and not hallucinations many times. They had even given her... presents over the years. And of course, they’d appear to her in human form, though only while she was alone, or when a new person would not be questioned.

A neighbor could be easily appeased by being told that the attractive young woman with Ayano was her babysitter. When she was younger, she and Husk-chan, in a younger human form, could pass for school friends. But only very important people could come to this meeting. It would be hard for the demons she called a family to blend in.

She should have known not to underestimate demons.

At exactly 3:30, the door opened, and in came four figures. Ayano gaped at the human forms of Succubus-chan, who appeared in a nice business suit with a lot of cleavage, twinkling pink eyes, and grey hair, Flame-kun, who was in the standard wear of what you’d expect for an office worker, and with tanned skin, styled charcoal-black hair, and orange eyes, Husk-chan, who was donning the form of a college student with her usual hair over her eyes, a standard college sweatshirt, and a long black skirt, and Pain-san, who had taken the form of an older man with receding grey hair, prosthetic hands, and a nice tweed suit.

“I...” Ayano had no real words.

“Ara ara!~ We’re not late, are we? We’re sorry, Yan-chan! Mommy got held up at the office and then we all got a little lost!” Succubus-Chan came to her, hugging her tightly as always. Into her ear, she whispered quietly. “It’s ok. We’re taking care of it.” The demoness-in-disguise looks at the flabbergasted counselor, smiling happily. “Hi there! You must be Kunahito-san! I’m Aishi Yuri, Ayano’s mom.”

“Aishi Ryu. I’m Ayano’s father.” Flame-kun said bluntly, setting his hands protectively on Ayano’s shoulders. Ayano relaxed into the almost unnatural warmth of them, feeling herself smile.

“Aishi Muna. My friends call me Husk-chan, though.” Husk-chan says plainly. She stands next to Ayano, looking around. “This room is much nicer than the classrooms.”

“Ah... it’s my turn, then?” Pain-san smiled, petting Ayano’s head. She shivered at the unnatural touch of what she knew was not really there. But she still smiled. “He’s my grandfather.” She answered, smiling a bit playfully. He smiled back proudly. His raspy voice came out naturally like this, and she saw why he chose an elderly man as his form.

“Aishi Itami. Nice to meet you.”

Kunahito-san looked a bit awkward, but cleared her throat. “Ah. Yes. So, we apologize for the delay, but many students had excused absences for many weeks from school, and we had to allow them to catch up. Luckily, we’re ready to discuss now. Aishi excels in her classes, particularly in history and writing. Her poems are very well done.”

Husk-Chan gave a glimpse of a smile at that, but said nothing. She would know, considering that Ayano grew up with the younger presenting demon as her childhood friend. Ayano has often used her as a soundboard for her thoughts, putting them into poems.

“She’s currently in the drama club, and is doing very well with that. She’s extremely close with the club’s leader, Sunobo Kizano. She was the female lead in our last play.”

“Yes, I saw! We couldn’t make it, but I made sure to have her take pictures of herself in that beautiful dress! Isn’t my Yan-Chan the most talented you’ve ever seen?”

“Well, yes. She is very talented. And she has many friends, I’ve seen. But I’ve been a bit worried about her home situation. No one ever shows up to anything concerning her. This was a bit of a... call for attention, to make sure things were alright.” Kunahito continued.

“We’ve been very busy with work lately, and Muna with college, but things are starting to calm down. We’ve recently had her staying with my sister, because we didn’t want her to be alone all the time.” Flame-kun barely grimaced at referring to Ryoba like that.

“She obviously hasn’t been doing a very good job of taking care of our dear descendent.” Pain-san grumbled. “Luckily, I’m going to be working from home soon. My chronic pain makes it difficult for me to go to every show, but hours are becoming more lenient for my daughter and son-in-law.”

“And my midterms are finally over, so I’ll have some time to come support Aya.” Husk-Chan’s barely visible smile grew just a tiny bit. “I’m looking forward to it.”

The counselor nodded, looking relieved. “I’m glad for that. We recently had some drama with the school’s funding, and Aishi was nearly caught up in it. She’s a very good student and worker, and I wanted to make sure she had support at home. But with that, I believe our meeting is concluded.” 

With a fee last goodbyes, the makeshift family began to walk home.

“Will this really be a thing that happens more often?” Ayano asked, trying to keep the hope out of her voice.

“Things are changing, darling! And let’s just say that after everything that’s happened... we have a little extra power to go around.”

Ayano smiles happily, cherishing the feelings unlocked so long ago, as she held the hands of her ‘mother’ and ‘father.’ “What about Ryoba?” She asked timidly.

All four demons gave small smiles. It was Flame-kun who answered. “She forfeited her rights long ago.”


	4. Two Sided Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano doesn’t care about Osana. She only cares about Senpai. That’s why she spends every waking moment with Osana instead of him.

Everything she did was to earn Senpai’s love. Not killing Osana wasn’t mercy: Ayano just didn’t want to deal with the consequences of such a sudden death. She could get rid of her without any blood on her hands.

Making friends took time: Ayano knew that very well. Normal people wanted several interactions, over time, that met their standards. Disguising herself as a lonely girl in a new school and finding Osana’s charm for her was easy; child’s play. Osana acted just as expected: grateful for the help and wanting to repay her by taking her under wing.

Osana saw her as a sweet, helpless girl who wasn’t very good with social interaction. Ayano knew that Osana liked that in a person: someone she could guide, someone who would look up to her and admire her. Walking with her and senpai to school, and talking with her was just keeping up the act.

Agreeing to spend lunch with her was as well.

Even spending a bit of time tanning with her was just to keep her trust cemented.

Osana gave her a black cat phone charm on Wednesday, saying that they matched now. Ayano’s delight was faked.

Osana defended her from Ronshaku, saying that Ayano was sweet and harmless. The blush across the raven headed girl’s cheeks was definitely intentional.

Osana invited her to sleep over Friday, and did not leave a note for Senpai. Did not confess. Only smiled at Ayano. Only gave her a pink ribbon to tie her ponytail with, saying she’s look cuter like that.

Ayano was only happy because she had manipulated her into forgetting about senpai. Was only happy because her sabotage worked. She liked Senpai, and cared nothing about Osana.

Ayano was a good liar. A good pretender. A good manipulator.

She’d gotten so good at lying, she fooled herself into thinking that she didn’t like Osana. But the truth had a habit of coming back to get you. It was only a matter of time.


	5. Holiday Special: Akedemi News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet into Akedemi High life, with the student-run, Akedemi official, news recording for the week before break.

M: “Welcome to Akademi News! I’m your host, Gurin Midori! And here with me is my lovely other hosts, Daiki Kuumiko and Aishi Ayano-chan!”

K: “Hiya.”

AY: “Good afternoon, everyone, I’m Aishi. Welcome to the show!”

M: “Ahhh, Yan-Chan is cute as ever! Hey, Yan, it’s getting close to winter time. Whatcha doing for the holidays? Your family celebrate anything?”

AY: “I’m spending the holidays with you, remember?”

M: “Right, right!! Sorry, sorry. Yeah, me, Kuu-chan, and Yan-chan are going on a cruise with my family this break!~”

K: “Forgetful...”

AY: “You just wanted to brag, Mi-chan... but for your other question, my family does celebrate Christmas. Ah, kinda.”

M: “Kinda?”

AY: “Yes, kinda. You see, my mom likes the gift giving tradition and the holiday parties, but we don’t actually take part in any religious traditions. I don’t even know the story of Christmas completely.”

K: “Tell us the story, Yan.”

M: “Yeah! Tell us!”

AY: “Ah, I don’t want to offend anyone...”

[M and K chanting ‘tell us’ over and over.’]

AY: “Okay, okay. Here I go.”

M: “Woo!”

AY: “So, um... there’s a giant sky man, and he wants to spy on the humans. And he made the humans. So... he shakes hands with a virgin woman and she gets pregnant. And she and her husband don’t have a home. So... they wander around looking for a place to stay... and then they hole up in a barn and... the baby is born in a water trough. And a star shines above him and leads people to him? Something above really smart people? I think there was a donkey there somewhere...”

[K and M clapping.]

M: “Yay Yan-Chan! Anyway, onto the updates and news. Winter break is coming up, so make sure all expenses for the spring, summer, and fall have been paid in full! Torayoshi-san has told me to inform all students that any expenses not paid by the last day of school will be taken forcefully. She says that it is not a threat, but a promise.”

K: “She’s not helping her reputation of being the council’s rat very much.”

AY: “I think Torayoshi-san is justified in her threats. Some students need to learn not to be so stingy...”

M: “Ah! How threatening! Very attractive!”

K: “I agree, but save the flirting for off the air. Now, for activities. There will be a winter festival held on Friday. All the clubs will be participating in pop up shops, so please try to come and look at all the vendors.”

M: “Not to brag, but you should come and see the Gaming Club’s pop up shop! We’re holding small game tournaments! Only 500 yen to enter each tournament, and prizes have a value of at least 5,000 yen!”

K: “That was prime bragging. Boo.”

AY: “Be nice, Kuu-chan. Speaking of! The Naughty-Nice contest is still going on! Keep being nice or naughty and exchanging beads with your classmates for each. If you need more, please see your teacher. Remember, you will not be counted for blank beads of beads with your own name on them, so don’t cheat! If you’re competing, bring your collected beads to the front of the class this Friday in a clear bag provided by your teacher, for the count up. Results will be announced at the end of the Winter Festival on Friday. Be sure to rack up as many points as you can.”

K: “That’s it for Akedemi News. Tune in tomorrow afternoon for your news on Akedemi High. For now...”

ALL: “Bye-bye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly more holiday stuff coming. For now I just really wanted to do something with the childhood friend trio. Enjoy Ayano’s explanation of Christmas.


	6. Meme: Budo’s Dilemma

—MARTIAL ARTS CLUB GROUP CHAT—  
Budo: good news and bad news!  
Mina: oooh spill  
Budo: bad news, my boss accidentally locked us inside the market today  
Budo: good news, I can pick locks and my boss now thinks I’m super cool  
Budo: bad news, I’m too embarrassed to tell him that the only reason I know how to pick locks is because I taught myself to impress cute girls  
Budo: good news, a cute girl saw me do it  
Budo: bad news, that girl was Aishi-san and she’s seen me fall on my face in the middle of the plaza and cry over kittens that are too damn small so she already knows how lame I really am  
Juku: rip leader  
Mina: rip leader’s love life  
Juku: rip leader’s hopeless crush on Aishi  
Budo: that’s enough >:(


	7. In Which Taro Accidentally Simmons a Demon

It starts as a silly rumor, told by a red-haired girl Taro doesn’t remember the name of. She smirked evilly, gathering people around. Taro kept reading.

“You ever want the perfect boyfriend or girlfriend? Because I’ve just figured out something to make one appear!! All you need is make a little doll... paper, fabric, whatever! As long as it can move it’s limbs independently! You make it look like the person of your dreams, write the traits you want on its clothes in red, add a special ingredient... and voila!! Dream spouse!!” Everyone ooh’d and ah’d. 

“What’s the special ingredient?” A teal haired girl asked her friend.

The red haired girl shrugged, playing with the blonde haired cloth doll she’d made. “I dunno. Figure it out, hehe. But I know it works. Cause I saw someone else do it.” She grinned widely. “It was cool.”

Taro knew she was probably tricking everyone. And yet... he couldn’t get the idea out of his mind.

He’d always been a lonely guy. Girls liked him, sure, but they liked the idea of him. Not really who he was. They wanted something specific from him, not him in general. Osana and him were self aware enough to know they saw each other as siblings. Plus they were just... too different.

Taro wanted someone who wanted him for him. That he could want for them. Someone with similar interests. He found himself messing around with scrap fabrics and cotton in his free time, unable to think of other sewing projects. A tiny little rag doll was built. Her skin was white cotton fabric. He used fine threads to make her silky hair. Black button eyes, a little nose and a straight line for a mouth. Someone whose smiles were rare and treasured.

He tried not to think about it. But he put together a little white dress and began to absentmindedly scribe traits on it in tiny red scrawl.

‘Kind.’ ‘Sincere.’ ‘likes reading.’ ‘likes me for me.’ ‘Interesting.’ ‘Lovable.’ ‘Cute, but not cute-sy’ ‘interesting hobbies and interests.’ ‘Devoted.’ ‘Protective.’

She was completed in no time. Taro liked this little doll... a lot.

He named her Ayano. ‘My design’ was an accurate meaning for her name, and for her in general. Things seemed a little better with her nearby. He slept with her in his bed. Held her while he read. Brought her to school and let her sit next to him while he ate. No one questioned it, and that was fine by Taro.

Then a bunch of delinquents from another school decided to try and chase him down. One of them had started mocking him, and the more he ignored him, the worse it got. They got him across the cheek. He bit his lip hard during the hit, and it started bleeding. That’s when they started chasing him. He was running through the town, through little alleys he wasn’t aware existed. They caught his bag and pulled, and it came off. Everything poured out of it.

Taro shifted and turned, grabbing Ayano before she hit the ground. He held her close. The boys mocked him, and kicked him down, but Taro curled around her. His blood smeared her, and he screamed, but no one answered. They ripped Ayano from him, and he could only scream as they started to rip her apart. But as soon as the first seam popped, something happened. White and black sludge poured out of the doll, ripping the seams completely, violently, bursting out. The doll split apart, and the sludge swirled into a tall, skinny figure with porcelain white skin and fine black hair. She was wearing a dress smeared with red ink. But she wasn’t quite Ayano. She had oni horns and sharp black teeth. Her eyes were black with white irises and pupils.

The boys began backing away. The figure didn’t let them get away. She formed a katana from her hand, and in one fell swoop, she sliced through all of them. Their limbs fell to the ground with wet squelches of blood.

Ayano turns and looks at Taro. He jumps, but doesn’t run. “A-Ayano?” He asked, holding out his hand tentatively to her.

The demon squatted down to his size and put her face in his hands. “Master... are you okay? I disposed of the attackers. You are safe, now.” Her voice was low and calm. Beautiful.

Taro sucked in a breath, and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. The katana rescinded into her body, as she hugged him back. “You’re real. How are you real?!” He choked. 

“I have been real for a while, Master. You followed the ritual. You designed me, named me, gave me traits. You cared dearly for me and loved me. I wondered why you did not activate the last part of the ritual for so long, but I am here now.” 

“Ritual?” Taro asked. 

“The ritual to create a demonic protector. You have designed me and loved me, and brought me to life with your blood. I am yours, Master. I will do whatever you wish.” Ayano said loyally. 

The words sunk in. Ah... She was an... An oni... 

...he accidentally summoned a demon.


	8. In The Club

“Is red your favorite color?” Aishi-san, the newest member, blinks at the question. She’s painting a self portrait, with hues of red making up her deceivingly plain face. Geiju watches, working on his own portrait, though it’s not of himself. Self portraits are too easy for him.

“...Yes. I suppose I made that obvious.” Aishi looks slightly shy. All her emotions were slight. She seemed to have trouble expressing them. Geiju could relate. Maybe that’s why he took her under his wing.

The others smiled and reassured her, but Aishi was looking at Geiju now. Geiju could see the story in her facial expression, her posture. Without words, they spoke. Geiju nodded in approval of her painting. Aishi pointed at his. He nodded. She stood from her stool and walked over to see his.

Her face turned a soft pink when she saw the impressive close up of her own face, done in monochrome with a bubblegum pink for her eyes. He looked at her and gave a small smile. She returned it, and went back to painting with red.


	9. YanSim characters as things I have said

Osana:

Amai: what do you MEAN you eat mayonnaise on bread?! That’s not what it’s for!! Mayonnaise is for BAKING!! It’s a raw ingredient!! Do you eat RAW FLOUR??? Why the fuck would you want to intentionally taste mayonnaise?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!

Kizana: A soprano’s belongings are much like their pitch: All over the fucking place.

Asu: -after almost drowning- I think the nosepiece on my goggles might be broken.

Oka: If you want to choke the almagamation of flesh with a six inch charger, be my guest.

Osoro: If you were dumb enough to take a death threat said playfully seriously, then that’s your issue. I just fear for your future, cause you ain’t going to survive customer service if a playful threat is all it takes to make you cry for help.

Hanako: Hey! Stop borrowing my braincell!! I lose it enough as it is!

Megami: Oh, to be a small child and have everyone love you without reason. To have everything you do praised and adored, even the simplest things. Yes, I’m still bitter about the fact that I aced a college level essay and all my dad said was ‘cool.’

Ayano: My mom just gave me permission to swear, so you know the situation is bad.

Taro: I am going to lock myself in my room and read and if anyone disturbs me, I will actually lose it.


End file.
